paparazzi
by MitsukiMaiIsotto
Summary: deidara es un cantante famoso del rock y pop y Sasori es un 'simple' paparazzi como dice el. Una estrella ¿puede enamorarse de un paparazzi que ni siquiera el conocía? Ya veremos que les dice el destino.Cap. 4up! :D!
1. 1Prólogo

Bueno aquí con una historia que se me ocurrió gracias a una canción paparazzi de lady gaga (de ahí el titulo XD) mmm...

Summary: deidara es un cantante ultra-famoso del rock y pop (talvez exagere XP) y Sasori es un ''simple'' paparazzi como dice el. Una estrella ¿puede enamorarse de un paparazzi que ni siquiera el conocía? Ya veremos que les dice el destino.

Disclaimers: los personajes por masashi-san X3 desgraciadamente el mismo mata a los akatsuki

( ) ideas mías o aclaraciones :P

Ola narración

_Como andar _pensamientos

-adiós- diálogos

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Un simple paparazzi**

**Concierto en ****el gran estadio de la ciudad presentando a Deidara, solo por esta noche no vaya a faltar más información en taquillas.**

Es lo que se podía leer en un letrero de las calles por donde pasaba un pelirrojo de estatura media ojos color miel llevando un atuendo se podía decir sencillo una camisa de mangas largas color azul y un pantalón de mezclilla; amarado a su cuello se podía ver su cámara.

_Otra vez un nuevo concierto esta gira si que es grande, lo único bueno es que siempre estoy cerca de ti, aunque creo que tú ni me haz de ver con tanta gente alrededor __tuyo ya que yo soy solo un simple paparazzi que toma tu imagen, es lo único que hago fotografiarte ni siquiera puede estar cerca de ti envidio mucho a toda esa gente que puede estar cerca de ti._

Todas las luces dirigiéndose a la mitad del escenario iluminando a un bello chico rubio de ojos azules su peinado, que lo caracteriza mucho, una coleta media y un flequillo encima de su ojo izquierdo, vestido con una camisa negra rota de las mangas mostrando todo su brazo, su pantalón de mezclilla con un color azul oscuro y una cadena delgada colgaba de el. Su rostro mostraba una gran sonrisa como siempre su alegría era la música y saber que otros la aprecian. Su voz comienza a entonar una canción no se podía decir tranquila si era rock pero era genial. Cada canción era compuesta por él nadie sabe en que se inspira para crearlas pero la mayoría decía que de su propia vida.

Ya era como la penúltima canción del concierto y rápido sale del escenario a cambiarse de vestuario…

**..Welcome to my life…**

_Bueno ya termino, mejor me apresuro en salir que aquí se nos llena la salida. _

Después de una sesión de fotografías y entrevistas Deidara sale corriendo siendo protegido por sus guardaespaldas, claro, sube a una camioneta negra de lujo con los vidrios totalmente oscuros que no dejaban ver através de estos. La camioneta sale siendo perseguida por algunos fans, fotógrafos, paparazzi; etc.

_Tome buenas fotos, aunque lo digo yo, mejor salgo de aquí ya es tarda y a primera hora, mañana debo entregar las fotografías, sino, no hay paga._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ya primer cap. Talvez le parezca poco pero es lo que se me ocurrió por ahorita el próximo intentaré hacerlo un poco más largo e interesante :3

Espero sus reviews :D y así poder seguirle

Canción perteneciente a simple plan.


	2. 2 Accidentally in love

Ya bueno, ya aquí de nuevo con el fic :3, intentare seguir las indicaciones que me dieron a ver si ya no hay problema OwO jeje y muchas gracias por los reviews me inspiran más :D

Disclaimers: Personajes por Masashi Kishimoto aunque ustedes ya lo saben :3

// accidentalmente enamorado\\

En un lugar de una casa...Mansión mejor dicho grande de afuera blanco con pequeños bordes en cada esquina color beige alrededor un gran patio muy extenso a decir verdad. El cuarto de Deidara era bastante enorme como para una sola persona, aunque para el era suficiente, eso le ayudaba a concentrarse más en sus tareas diarias, aunque por ahora el simplemente andaba bailando por toda la casa cantando una canción de una de sus bandas favoritas. Tenía derecho de ser fanático de otros artistas, ¿no?..

Y así lo teníamos cantando y bailando por toda la casa aunque a la vez limpiaba su habitación.

(¿El dejarle el cuidado de tu casa a un desconocido? no, no, Simplemente no le agradaba la idea de tener sirvientes)

Aunque el no estaba completamente solo el vivía junto a su gran amigo de la infancia que había aceptado gustosamente vivir con el, tampoco iba a querer vivir solo.

-¡sempai!- decía el moreno que se aproximaba hacia el.

-¿que quieres Tobi?, um-

-sempai la había prometido a Tobi salir a caminar después de desayunar-

-lo se, pero aun no hemos desayunado, um-

-¡tobi ya preparo el desayuno sempai!- rápidamente tobi sale disparado de ahí- ¡¡el ultimo es un perdedor!!-

Y con eso Deidara también sale volando a la cocina (no literalmente XD) ambos llegaron a la cocina al mismo tiempo

-acepto que fue un empate...esta vez-le decía Deidara mientras se acomodaba en la mesa.

-claro, tobi espera que a sempai le guste el desayuno que le preparó- pone en la mesa dos paltos ambos con huevos ala mexicana (no me acuerdo como se hacen pero mi papá lo come X3) y un par de tocinos con un vaso de naranja natural.

-¡Um!, ¡delicioso tobi!, deberías ser chef-

-¿seguro?, bueno tobi siempre ha querido ser chef –

-pues deberías serlo-

-OK, hoy buscare una escuela-

Ya después de varios minutos…

-bueno, vamos tobi, ya estoy listo y no pienso esperarte tanto tiempo-

-ya voy sempai!- decía mientras se ponía el ultimo tenis- ya casi..

¡BAM!

-auch!-

-tobi, nada más a ti se te ocurre ponerte los tenis en las escaleras-

-gomen…-

Ya levántate y vámonos-dice mientras sale de la casa

-hai!- se levanta y rápido corre hacia su sempai.

Ambos andaban corriendo en la unidad (o parque deportivo) de la ciudad.

-sempai-

-mande tobi-

-eh estado pensando-

-¿Qué cosa?-

-¿usted nunca se ha enamorado?-

-…- Deidara queda un poco sorprendido con la pregunta… jamás había pensado en eso, siempre andaba ocupado con su carrera artística pero nunca se puso a pensar en eso de tener pareja; hace tiempo si le habían atraído la atención otras personas, aunque a su corta edad se dio cuenta de que era homosexual y el nunca lo había contado ni siquiera a tobi o sus padres. Llevaba tiempo sin pensar en eso del amor aun estaba a tiempo era joven y tenia un futuro.

-¿si o no, sempai?- le preguntaba ansiosamente tobi

-pues…nunca me enamorado-

-¿enserio?-

-si, si me han llamado la atención ciertas personas pero…nunca he sentido algo tan grande por alguien, y ¿por qué preguntas tobi?-

-simple curiosidad-

-de acuerdo-

Ambos siguieron caminando o trotando, de repente Deidara dio la vuelta y se encontró con un sujeto pelirrojo, su cabellera era corta pero tenía un rojo no tan intenso pero lindo, sus ojos eran cafés como un chocolate; se rió de su propio pensamiento ¿Cómo chocolate? Una fresa con chocolate…simplemente delicioso; pero de repente volteó el pelirrojo y se le quedo viendo y Deidara al instante se le puso un leve sonrojo y, casi por reflejo, se volteó y siguió a tobi.

-¿Qué veía sempai?-

-nada tobi-

-OK-

Y así se llevaron toda la mañana y ya en la tarde estaban de regreso en casa, Deidara se encontraba en su sala de música. Le gustaba su privacidad y además quería seguir un tiempo pensando en la pregunta de tobi y en ese pelirrojo.

_Que curioso, vuelvo a pensar en el amor y vuelvo a ver a ese pelirrojo, no es la primera vez que me lo encuentro pero como quiera siento que no lo puedo sacar de mi mente, su cabello rojizo, el rojo su combinación con el amarillo dando el anaranjado como lo puedes encontrar en una explosión, la llama, en el atardecer…cosas que me encantan._

_-__Accidentally in love__-_ susurró antes de salirse de ahí

Comenzando a entonar la melodía recien creada, mientras cantaba, él desviaba su mirada a los asientos de los lados. su mirada se clavó en la de una pelirrojo, él dedicó esa canción especialmente a él no le importaba si el era..un simple paparazzi...

_Love, I'm in love…_

Y así se acabo su concierto de aquella noche, muchos aplausos y agradecimientos. Rápidamente se sube a su camioneta y al subir saluda a tobi.

-gran canción sempai-

-gracias-

-dígame, ¿como se le ocurrió?-

-fue…una simple inspiración-

-si usted lo dice-

Ambos ya en casa, ya cada uno descansando en su cama; y cada quien con sus dulces sueños… aunque para cierto rubio sus sueños tenían una fresa con chocolate…

Ya el segundo cap. Ya se que mucho lo esperaron mucho pero quería que fuera genial para ustedes, muchas gracias por sus review y consejos. Los consejos siempre son bienvenidos al igual que los reviews OwO. De los errores se aprenden –w- bueno chao, pronto pondré el siguiente cap.

La canción de counting crows


	3. 3 Bar

**Bueno aquí con otro cap. Intento lo más pronto posible, ya tengo unas ideas más pero es que tengo que revisar que tan bien quedan. Por eso tardo pero no se preocupen nunca abandonare el fic =D se los juro ^^; y no se preocupen esos de los tips los acepto muy bien y gracias por darlos así aprendo más XD bueno aquí les dejo, Disfrútenlo (Recuerden: Saber es crecer =3)**

**Disclaimer: todo personaje de aquí no me pertenece si no a masashi-san, porque si fuesen míos ¬w¬ kukuku**

**OwowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowO**

**//Bar****\\**

-vamos sasori, que luego se enojan con nosotros-

-voy lo más rápido que puedo, kisame-

-es que ya vamos muy atrasados-

-no es mi culpa no poder encontrar las llaves del auto-

-en cierta forma si, tu siempre las guardas y eres el único que…- fue interrumpido

-ya, ya. Okay si es mi culpa, ya vámonos-

Ambos se suben el auto y se van directo a las oficinas. Rápidamente entran.

-después de todo si llegamos temprano. Jeje- se disculpa nerviosamente kisame

-y tu apurándome- le echa una mirada seria y luego se voltea para llegar a una oficina al final del pasillo

*Toca la puerta*

-pase- dice una voz desde adentro.- ¡oh!, eres tu sasori. ¿Qué se te ofrece?-

-Simplemente del trabajo jefe, aquí le traigo las fotografías y la cinta de la entrevista que me había pedido-

-lo estaba esperando- se pone a revisar las fotografías- ¡wow!, son bastante buenas. Enserio tienes un gran don en la fotografía-

-muchas gracias jefe-

-dime Pein, jefe suena muy formal-

-OK, gracias ''Pein''-

-así esta mejor-

-jeje, bueno me retiro-

-OK-

-¡Oye Sasori!- este apenas venía saliendo de la oficina.

-¿Qué sucede kisame?-

-Bueno, como hoy no hay trabajo por hacer; los muchachos y yo pensábamos en salir por hay, ¿vienes con nosotros?-

-como dices que no hay nada que hacer, vamos-

En la mansión de nuestro cantante…

-vamos sempai, ¿seguro que no quieres ir?-

-Tobi-iba a contestar pero fue interrumpido de nuevo

-pero sempai, anda, acepta-

-Tobi-

-no seas malo sempai, ven con tobi-

-pero tobi, yo…-

-acepta sempai-

-¡tobi, cállate de una vez!-

-OK sempai-

-¡¿como quieres que te responda que si?! Si aun no me dices a donde quieres ir-

-…tienes razón sempai, ¡perdone a tobi!-

-OK, te perdono, ahora dime ¿adonde querías ir?-

-¡a si!, es que abrieron una nueva nevería y quería saber que, si usted sempai, ¿vendría conmigo?-

-OK, acabo hoy es un día caluroso-

-¡genial!, vamos, la tienda esta por la plaza grande-

-vamos en mi auto-

-sempai, ¿tobi puede conducir esta vez?-

-mm…, no se-

-vamos sempai, ¿si?-suplicaba poniendo una cara de cachorrito

-OK, acabo hoy ando de buenas-

-¡si!, al fin manejare en el Ferrari de sempai- rápidamente corre hacia la cochera.

*Después de unos minutos*

-¡llegamos aquí es sempai!-exclama totalmente emocionado.

-vamos tobi, ya se me antojo uno- decía casi haciéndosele agua en la boca.

Ya los dos al llegar al puesto y pedir sus helados, tobi pidió un supremo de chocolate; consistía en un helado con tres copas de chocolate bañado con chocolate liquido y chispas de chocolate; deidara pidió un cono sencillo de fresa con cubierta de chocolate. Ambos se fueron a sentar en una banca de por ahí.

En otro lugar

-chicos, a la próxima que no maneje hidan- dijo kisame, el cual venía un poco asustado por el paseo de hace rato.

-te apoyo- apoyaba un sujeto moreno.

-¡vamos chicos!, ¿que les hace de malo burlarse un poco al transito?-decía el albino

-pues, que por tu culpa podríamos ir a la cárcel por causar algún accidente- decía el pelinegro.

-pero itachi, si nadie salió herido y no paso nada solo me paso unos cuantos altos, cualquiera los hace-

-cualquier suicida, dirás- respondió el pelirrojo.

-bueno, ¿llegamos no? Eso es lo que cuenta- reclama mientras se sale del vehiculo.

-con vida, gracias a dios- dice kisame mientras al igual que los demás salía del auto.

-gracias jashin, dirás-

-lo que digas-le respondían, mientras ya todos se dirigían a un bar.

-no insultes a jashin-samma, kakuzu te lo advierto-

-no lo he insultado-

-te estaré vigilando-

Ya los cinco adentro se sentaron en una mesa de una esquina del establecimiento, cada uno hizo sus pedidos y mientras esperaban se pusieron a ver un partido que estaban pasando por una de las pantallas que había ahí.

-¡pásala rápido!, a la izquierda, ¿que estas tonto?, ¡te la van a robar!-exclamaba muy emocionado hidan

-hidan- lo intentaba callar un poco kakuzu.

-¡tarado!, ¿Que no puedes ver o que?-

-hidan-

-¡más rápido!-

-hidan-

-déjalo kakuzu, es todo un aficionado al futbol- le decía sasori

-OK-

De vuelta con Deidara

-¡deidara!-

-mande-

-¿Qué tal si vamos a ese bar?-dice señalando a un bar que se encontraba a una calle enfrente de ellos.

-¿a un bar?, tobi se me hace raro que tú quieras entrar a un bar, ¿para que quieres ir?-

-no más, me da curiosidad-

-bueno, vamos-

Ambos se van hacia el dichoso bar, se sientan en una mesa frente a una ventana. Tobi se encarga en pedir las bebidas. Deidara por su parte se ponía a ver el lugar. En un momento lo vio, a él, ¡era él!, y estaba muy seguro de que era él. El mismo pelirrojo que veía cada mañana en la plaza. No se esperaba verlo ahí, pero para él, era algo bueno; aunque quisiera poder ir hablar con él, pero sería muy raro, los dos son unos desconocidos y solo lo ha visto y nunca le ha hablado. Pero algo lo saca de sus pensamientos.

-¡sempai!-

-mande tobi- contesto un poco molesto por haberlo sacado de su mente.

-el camarero que nos atendió me pidió un favor-

-¿eh?, ¿cuál?-

-que si usted podía cantar aquí en el bar-

-¿Qué?-

-si, es que dice que aquí mayoría son fans de usted y quieren que cante par ellos aquí en el bar, acabo aquí mismo tienen un escenario pequeño-

-bueno, acompáñame, vamos hablar con el gerente-

-de acuerdo-

Dentro de la oficina del gerente

-entonces, ¿estás de acuerdo?- le preguntaba un gran señor

-claro, solo que con una condición señor zabuza-

-dígame-

-solo quiero que…-

-Oigan miren allá, creo que están anunciando algo- les dice itachi señalando al lugar donde se veía un sujeto mediano con el cabello largo. Rápidamente todos en el bar voltean a ver el escenario.

-¡Buenas tardes!, mi nombre es haku y les vengo a anunciar que hoy tendremos a un invitado especial, un cantante ya muy bien conocidos por la mayoría, les presento a ¡Deidara!-

Rápidamente todos comienzan a aplaudir mientras deidara sale de un espeso humo.

-¡Buenas!, bueno antes de cantar les quiero decir que alguien va a tener la suerte de cantar aquí conmigo ahora mismo, yo mismo lo decidiré-

Muchos levantaba sus manos esperando ser elegidos, pero deidara tenia los ojos muy bien puestos en uno y no dudo en escogerlo.

-¡tú!- señalo a un pelirrojo que se encontraba con otras cuatro personas.

-¿yo?- se señalo a él mismo para asegurarse.

-¡si tú!, el pelirrojo, ¡vamos!-

-¡ve sasori!- le alentaban sus compañeros.

Pero simplemente el estaba muy nervioso, ¿cantar junto a él?, eso si lo había sorprendido mucho, pero en una forma no debía perder esa oportunidad única que se le presentaba. Y subió al escenario.

-dinos, ¿Cómo te llamas?-

-sasori-

Sasori, era un nombre precioso, igual que la persona que lo poseía, ahora lo tenía a lado suyo , y cantaría junto a él, fue un buen plan después de todo.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Y aquí termina el capitulo XD perdón si se molestan conmigo por dejarlo así, lo que pasa es que el siguiente capitulo vendrá algo genial :3 y no es lemmon¬¬ no pienso poner lemmon, además de porque no soy buena escribiendo eso jeje pero espero les guste el cap. Y el otro intentare hacerlo lo más pronto posible es que tengo bloqueos T.T

Pero ya veré como le hago.

Nos vemos.

Bay


	4. 4 Junto a él

**Perdonen la ausencia se que fue larga pero aquí está la continuación, al final diré el porque la tardanza. Gracias y espero disfruten el capitulo **

Sasori's pov

_Sinceramente estoy totalmente nervioso. Camino hacia él y me pide mi nombre, titubeando se lo digo._

-Sasori…-

_Me sonríe al instante, me da una pizca de confianza .Pero aún no estoy muy seguro de que hacer, me señala una pantalla que se encontraba en frente de nosotros, que siga la letra ahí me dice y si me trabo que disimule e intente empezar de nuevo._

_La música comienza a sonar, las letras comienzan a aparecer e inicia él, llega mi turno. Por fortuna no me he congelado le puedo seguir al pie de la letra sin ningún problema. Aunque me apena el cómo suene, veo al público por así decirlo; al parecer nadie se ha quejado de mi voz. Eso es una buena señal. _

_Después de unos minutos la canción acaba. Todos comienzan a aplaudir. Él se dirige hacia mí, me da las gracias por cantar junto a él. Bajo del escenario y camino hacia donde se hayan mis compañeros, la mayoría me felicita; aunque algunos se burlan, Hidan..._

-ja ja ja, ahora aparte de fotógrafo ¡cantante!-

-cállate Hidan-

-che viejo avaro-

_Vi como ambos peleaban pero ahora eso no me importaba, me sentía bien. Tal vez parezca una fanática enamorada pero fue genial cantar junto a él. _

-Hey Sasori!, deja de fantasear tenemos que irnos.-

_Volteó a los lados y no veo a ninguno de mis compañeros, estos están en la puerta haciéndome señales. Me siento como idiota por haberme quedado soñando despierto._

Deidara's pov

_Bajo del escenario sin perder de vista a Sasori… jamás creí poder llegar a saber su nombre. Ya que solo era un capricho a distancia. Veo que vino acompañado, no les había puesto atención. _

-¡Sempai!-

-¿Qué quieres Tobi?-_ Detesto que me saquen de mis pensamientos._

-Zabuza-san le quiere dar la gracias nada más-

-¡Ah sí! Y No se preocupe esta vez no cobrare.- _Al terminar de agradecernos rápido vuelvo a buscarlo con la mirada._

-Se fue…- _Qué decepción tenía pensado intentar hablar con él, ya qué si el destino quiere pasará._

_Me retiró del lugar junto a Tobi, intento dar pequeños vistazos alrededor a ver si lo encuentro pero nada…_

-¿Qué tanto mira Sempai?-

-ah nada Tobi, nada-

_Manejamos hacia la casa quería estar a solas un tiempo con suerte Tobi no me molesto ni nada, tiene sus ratos ese tipo._

Sasori's pov

_Vine a mi departamento quería estar un rato conmigo mismo. Veo alrededor y noto que hay un pequeño desorden…_

_-_Bueno, dicen que los quehaceres ayudan a despejar la mente-

_El resto del día me la pase limpiando, en la oficina no había que hacer y los demás se fueron a una carne asada pero ni ganas tenia. Solo quería pasármela pensando en lo que había pasado hoy. Fue el acercamiento más corto que he tenido con él, pero a lo mejor fue cosa de suerte, no creó que sea el destino, o ¿sí? Lo mejor creo que será que vaya a dormir son las 10 a penas pero… no tengo ganas de nada._

Deidara's pov

_Algo comienza a molestarme, me levanto y noto que ya es de día. Me fijó en el reloj y noto que son apenas las 8 a.m. _

-Es muy temprano-

_Me quejó como si alguien me hubiese molestado, intento cerrar los ojos y dormir una hora más pero nada. Es frustrante levantarte temprano y no dormir de nuevo._

-Lo mejor será levantarme de una buena vez-

_Decido ducharme de una vez y bajarme a desayunar._

_-¿Dónde estará Tobi? No lo he oído desde que desperté-_

_Bajo hacia la cocina y veo una nota en una repisa:_

_Sempai, Tomé una decisión y ¡tiene razón! Hoy empezaré a buscar un instituto Culinario. Deséeme suerte. ATT. Tobi_

_-_je je, espero si te vaya bien. También quiero que tengas un empleo.-

Sasori's pov

_Me levanto y veo la hora, las 9 a.m. Estoy aun a tiempo para el trabajo. Aunque será mejor que me empiece a alistar. Ya al terminar de duchar será mejor comer algo._

-Buenos días Sasori-

-Bueno días Kisame, ¿Madrugaste?-

-Se podría decir- Este se encontraba ya cocinando.

-Qué raro… y eso que tú fuiste el que anduvo de pachanga.-

-Sí, pero tampoco me desvelé.-

-De acuerdo.-

_Nos sentamos en la mesa, ya dispuestos a desayunar tranquilamente. Hablamos de lo sucedido de ayer, lo que paso en la carne asada y noticas del momento. Cuando terminamos nos apresurarnos a subir al auto e irnos._

En un instituto lejos de ahí.

-Muchas gracias, mañana a primera hora lo veré.-

-De nada, estamos agradecidos de que haiga escogido nuestro campus para tus estudios.-

-Está bien señor, bueno, Tobi se tiene que ir-

-Si entiendo, Adiós.-

-Adiós.-

Deidara's pov

_Oigo un ruido, bajó las escaleras y notó que proviene de la cochera. _

-Supongo que Tobi ya llegó-

_Me encaminó hacia la cochera pero la persona que anda ahí no es Tobi._

-¡¿Quién eres?-

-No te preocupes, Soy tu fan- Dice el extraño sujeto

**Enserio DISCULPENME POR NO SEGUIR EL FIC! Anteriormente tenía ideas pero me bloqueé completamente y después problemas en estudios y problemas con mi pareja u.u mi mente andaba que hasta me dolía del estrés pero ahora… Ya me siento mejor, ya estoy en prepa y me anime a seguirle :D espero sigan leyendo pero entiendan uno tiene vida y a veces la vida real afecta la vida cibernética D: pero enserio si seguiré puede que tarde pero intentare lo mejor que pueda! Gracias y disfruten su día :3 **

**PD: Dios, me llegó inspo a las 4 a.m. y son ya las 5:15 a.m.! XD**


End file.
